


the inherent homoeroticism of saunas

by gothkiyotaka



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Blowjobs, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Crying, Fluffish, Lots of Cum, M/M, What’s better than this, and loves mondo too, cum, cum coming out of nose (brief mention), guys being dudes, kiyotaka loves sex, messy blowjobs, mondo loves to suck dick, no despair just trapped in hopes peak, sauna scene mention, submissive mondo, ultimate cock slut mondo, vocal mondo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothkiyotaka/pseuds/gothkiyotaka
Summary: kiyotaka is actually kind of a slut and is getting desperate while trapped in hopes peak so gets mondo to suck him offnot beta read and lower case capitals
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 140





	the inherent homoeroticism of saunas

it’s like he was going crazy. god he hasn’t seen a dick other than his own in so long and it was killing him. despite being the ultimate moral compass, before being trapped in hopes peak kiyotaka was actually somewhat of a slut, he had about three regular fuck buddies and most of his weekends were spent railing someone in the back of a library somewhere. now being trapped in hopes peak, he was so. fucking. horny 

he’d already dry humped almost every object he had in his dorm room, even going as far to use objects from other parts of the school before returning them, but not after he’d come at least twice with them. but it wasn’t enough and he was going crazy, and the sauna competition with mondo a few days back hadn’t helped. he has noticed while they were there how steady and muscular the other man was and had a hard enough time not cumming on the spot while he was in there with him. but since then he’d been furiously jerking it each night to thoughts of that moment again. 

it wouldn’t hurt to pay mondo a little visit would it? 

it was nighttime so he knew he should keep his promise of not leaving his room, especially as the ultimate moral compass but his blue balls were more important right now, so he headed straight to mondos room and gave a quick knock. 

“bro? what are you doing here?” mondos words were slightly slurred as he rubbed at his eyes, it was clear he’d been woken up and he looked so cute and precious like this taka almost had to hold back a coo. “can i come in?” was all he asked before mondo shifted the door to let him in, they both made their way to the bed and mondo immediately asked what taka was there for. “what’s up this late at night bro?” and taka had half a mind to give him some bullshit excuse but god he was so pent up he had to let out the tension somehow.  
“you won’t laugh right?” he asked and the smile he got in return was almost blinding  
“depends on what it is” mondo drawled back before letting out a little yawn.  
“i’ve got like... insane blue balls right now” taka said straight after and was immediately greeted with a chuckle from the other boy until he realised taka wasn’t joking.  
“wait you serious bro?”  
“yes, god it’s so frustrating”  
there was silence for a few moments after until mondo stood up and placed himself on the floor directly in front of taka.  
“look i’m only doing this cause we’re bros but... you can... use me if you want. but no butt stuff!” his ears were red as he said the words and taka couldn’t help it giggle at how cute he looked right now.  
“okay. no butt stuff, is it cool if i use your mouth?”  
“... go ahead” mondo muttered avoiding eye contact with the other boy. 

taka could tell he was nervous as he dropped his pants to the floor, his cock springing free and nearly slapped mondos hair, now slightly messy from sleep. he slowed guided his dick to mondos mouth, watching as mondo licked his lips before opening them up, a small trail of spit connecting the top and bottom lip before taka pushed the head of his cock in ever so slightly.  
it was like a switch went off and mondo clamped his lips around takas member, giving a little kitten lick to the head, a little bead of precum hitting his tastebuds and suddenly he was moaning around taka’s cock, his eyes rolling back as he began to lick and suck feverishly.  
if taka expected anything it was not this, honestly he hadn’t even expected to get this far but to have mondo turn into a cockhungry mess between his legs, panting agaisnt his cock and tearing up was the last thing he thought would happen. mondo was desperately trying to take more and more of the other boys cock, almost inhaling it like he needed it to live, his cheeks were now slightly rosy and his lips were wet from drool and pre that had managed to coat them, his hair falling slightly into his tear filled eyes as he bobbed himself against takas cock. “fuck mondo, just like that, so good” taka wasn’t usually a dirty talker during sex but something about it being mondo, his bro, the person he knew best, made him want to praise him as much as possible. he reached a slightly sweaty palm out to push mondos hair off his forehead, pulling slightly as he reached the roots, which had mondo moaning and his hips jumping into the air to thrust against nothing as his eyes rolled back again. taka was pretty sure he mumbled something about “don’t fuck up my hair” around his cock but it was cut off by another little moan as he pulled at it again, this time using it to push mondo deeper onto his member. sinking into to his sweet little throat felt amazing and he couldn’t hold back from swearing “fuckkkk, it’s like you were born for this” to which mondo nodded and bobbed faster, as if he was agreeing with taka. “maybe you should quit the gang, this is your true calling hm? ultimate cock slut?” and now tears were streaming down mondos cheeks as his hips thrust up again and again desperately seeking friction, his sucking getting sloppy to the point his teeth slightly scraped against takas cock making him hiss out a sigh. he was getting close, he could feel his balls tightening and he knew he was ready to bust, looking at mondo didn’t help either, he was so beautiful like this, lips slick and glossy from the blowjob, cheeks rosy and eyes teary, his hair mussed from being pulled out, some of it falling against his forehead prettily, not to mention his sounds, god his sounds. 

as he continued his moans had got louder and sloppier, what sounded like slurred “taka taka taka!” turning into just noise as he whimpered and whined against the cock consistently hitting the back of his throat. taka was glad the rooms were sound proof because by now mondo was just a slurring and whining mess, desperately humping up into the air as his moans and grunts sent vibrations around takas cock. fuck he couldn’t take it anymore, taka gave one final tug, pushing mondo as deep onto his cock as he could revelling in the shocked garble the other let out as his dick slammed into the back of his throat harder than before, painting it in thick ropes of cum. taka was always one to cum loads so he held mondo there as he watched his mouth swell with his load, soon the amount he couldn’t swallow dripping out of his mouth slightly, even some leaking out of his nose, when it finally tapered off taka pulled himself out to the top before making mondo lick whatever remnants of cum there was which he did happily, almost mewling with delight as he lapped it all up obediently. when taka had finally come down from his climax he looked the boy below him utterly fucked out with a face covered in cum before offering to return the favour.  
“do you want me to... you know... suck you off too?” but mondo only laughed in response before shyly mumbling his response. “i actually came twice while giving you head” and believe it or not there was the proof again this pants, they were soggy and slightly inflated looking but taka couldn’t get a good enough look before mondo shoves his hand there to cover it in embarrassment. he then used his other hand to grab at takas neck and pull him into a kiss, mingling takas cum into it with his tongue. after a while taka pulled back with a slightly disgusted face “you taste like me” he said with a giggle and mondo replied with a grin  
“you know you love it”


End file.
